Panasaran Award
by 1412mvp-onewilda
Summary: Nominasi kategori FTV ter-apabanget: 1. Jangan panggil aku Uke 2. Jangan tukar Uke ku 3. Jangan panggil aku Shinobi – ta 4. Jangan sakiti aku Seme 5. Jangan panggil aku Mas-mas pizza Delivery
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : kepunyaan bapak angkat gue, papah Mamashi kisimoto..  
a/n : penghargaan award versi naruto di tahun 2013,

**Panasaran Award**

**Chapter 1**

**#nominasi kategori Panasaran Award#**

"jeng..jeng..jeng…" suara alunan-alunan music pencabut nyawa terdengar dari sebuah tipi di rumah Shikamaru. Pemilik tipi saat itu sedang ritual rutin di jamban (reader pasti taulah Shika lagi ngapain) sehingga tipi itu menyala dalam keadaan gak ada yang nonton. Music baground dari tayangan tipi tersebut masih terdengar, suaranya menggelegar jagat raya(nggak gitu juga kali) ga lama kemudian terdengar lah suara narrator pria dari tayangan itu, suaranya dibuat-buat serem gitu, kata-kata nya juga terlihat seperti memakai Caps Lock semua. "PEMIRSAH~" Mungkin keyboard nya si narrator lagi rusak. *lu kira si narrator ngomong make komputer* "SEBUAH AJANG PENGHARGAAN BERGENGSI. MEMILIH YANG TERBAIK DARI YANG TERBAIK,** PANASARAN AWARD 2013**" *Authornya sedeng* lalu layar itupun berganti menjadi liputan seputar nominasi Panasaran Award dengan berbagai kategori.

Nominasi kategori film terbaik :

1. Ayat-ayat Ninja

2. Laskar Shinobi

3. Ada Apa Dengan Gaara

4. Perahu Kertas Konan

5. Ketika Cinta Berkunai

Nominasi kategori sinetron terbaik :

1. Cinta Neji Season 1

2. Cinta Hitam Putih (PSG) *cinta abu-abu*

3. Tobi Yang Sengaja Ditukar

4. Cinta cenat cenut pegel linu

5. Love in Suna (love in paris)

Nominasi kategori FTV terbaik :  
1. Jangan panggil aku Uke  
2. Jangan tukar Uke ku  
3. Jangan panggil aku Shinobi – ta  
4. Jangan sakiti aku Seme  
5. Jangan panggil aku Mas-mas pizza Delivery  
(kebanyakan FTV yaoi) *kyaaaaaaaaaaa*

Nominasi kategori reality show terbaik :

1. Tayuya emang kuya

2. Termencret-mencret

3. Jika aku menjadi Zetsu  
4. Tukar Uke (tukar nasib)  
5. Katakan ninja (katakana cinta) *maksa banget*

Nominasi kategori infotainment terbaik :

1. Kiss same

2. Golok (silet)

3. Cek n ricek dokter

4. Incer investigasi

5. InTens ten

Nominasi kategori berita terbaik :

1. Seputar Konoha

2. Apa kabar Suna

3. Bangkai Berita (bingkai berita)

4. Liputan tengah malem *ngeronda*  
5. Investasi (investigasi)

Nominasi kategori grup band terbaik :

1. WaLEE band

2. PeterPEIN

3. CN Blue (band asli) XD

4. NEJI band

5. J-rock LEE

Nominasi kategori grup BB/GB terbaik :

1. Super Akatsuki

2. Hebi chibi chibi

3. Sm*shashi Kisimoto

4. Kunoichi Generation

5. Miss T (Temari, Tenten, Tayuya)

Nominasi kategori penyanyi terbaik :

1. IDP (Ino Dewi Pertiwi)

2. Ryoma Irama (Ryoma echizen) *nyasar ke prince of tennis*

3. Kakashi Aldiano

4. Chakra khanKashi

5. Syakurani (Syahrini) *maksa lagi*

6. Wilda (si Author) *penyanyi di WC*

Nominasi kategori actor terbaik :

1. Naruto Subekti

2. Kakashi Herlino

3. Sasuke Badrulloh

4. Neji Suparman

5. Itachi Marwoto

Nominasi aktris terbaik :

1. Sakura Amanah

2. Siti Nur Tenten

3. Hinata Wati

4. Ino Agustina Wicaksono

5. Mamah Dedeh (?)

Pastikan idola anda menang dengan cara rajin memvoting mereka 4 kali sehari sesudah makan tanpa resep dokter. Cara memvotingnya bisa via sms, via internet, via telpon, via kampanye, via pesan antar, dan via doa.  
*tipi ancur*

To be continued…

Ceriwis Lewat  
Naruto : Thor,  
Author : Apa sayang…  
Naruto : Ribut yu sama gue!  
Author : *gelindingan di lantai*  
Naruto : *tebarin beling ke lantai*

chap berikutnya langsung ke Red Carpet. Baca yaw, Der. Tak ada kesan tanpa kehadiran kalian!  
ciyu neks taim…!  
Review yaw, Der! *Todongin Es cendol*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : udah di bilangin punya papah angkat gue, papah Masashi*plakkk*

a/n : red carpet Panasaran Award 2013

gomen ya fic nya telat update. Author kemaren sempet sakit dan harus dirawat di RS (J). mungkin ini gegara stress abis ngerjain UAS yang cetar membahana *curhat si author*  
Naruto : emang lu bisa sakit, Thor. Lu kan kamen raider  
Author : =.=

warning : ooc, iseng, gak maksud nistain, mohon maaf lahir dan batin.  
jangan Bash gue! *ngeringkuk di jamban*

**Panasaran Award**

**Chapter 2**

**#Red Carpet Panasaran Award**

Shikamaru lagi asik nonton sinetron laga indosiar judulnya Legenda Elang Kayang, duduk di sofa sambil makan Syomai Bogor. Tapi tiba-tiba filmnya terpotong sama acara yang super penting banget, Panasaran Award 2013.  
"apa banget dah ni acara. Orang lagi nonton pelem juga" kata Shikamaru bête sambil pergi ke arah jamban. (pasti tau lah Shika mau ngapain? Mau maen karambol) entah kenapa Shikamaru itu demen banget borosin listrik di rumahnya. Tiap kali ke jamban, dia gak pernah matiin tipi. Sehingga tipi menyala tanpa ada orang yang nonton.  
(Ah… maspulloh buat gue)

"jeng… jeng… jeng…" sound baghround kebangsaan acara panasaran award berkumandang lagi. Seperti biasa musiknya menggelegar jagat raya. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul lah secuil orang (?) dari layar kaca tipi yang diketahui adalah seorang host.  
"Assalamualaikum…! selamat sore pemirsah yang ada di rumah, penonton di red carpet, di kantor, di jalan, dan dimanapun anda berada. Berjumpa lagi bersama saya, host paling ganteng dan tampan dunia aherat, Rock Lee." Penonton langsung kecepirit.  
"dan bersama saya juga, Kiba pria tampan dari konoha yang disenangi ibu-ibu arisan dan nenek-nenek panti jompo " kata Kiba sok asik.  
"sore hari ini kita akan meliput seputar red carpet panasaran award 2013 secara Live… ikutin kita terus ya…!"kata Lee dan Kiba heboh. "chekidot…"

.

.

.

Artis pertama yang menginjakan kaki di red karpet adalah NaruHina… LeeKi (Lee Kiba) sama si cameramen langsung jegat NaruHina. Pasangan selebriti ini memakai baju couple bermotif batik Tanah Abang. Batik Naruto modelnya kemeja sedangkan Hinata batiknya bermodel dress hasil disainer Ivan Gunawan. Kiba langsung wawancara mereka. "NaruHina, menurut kalian malam ini siapa yang akan menang?"  
"hmmm… mungkin yang menang Liverfool, di detik terahir MU kehilangan sepatu ketika habis solat di musola, jadi kemungkinan untuk menangnya tipis…" naruto nggak nyambung. Kiba telen kamera.  
"Naru… Kiba bukan nanyain siapa pemenang dipertandingan bola dunia. Aduh… Naru-chan malu-maluin aja deh." Kata Hinata.  
"aku tanya Hinata aja deh. Jadi menurut kamu siapa yang akan menang?" tanya kiba nodongin microfon.  
"aku belum yakin, tapi mungkin aja aku yang menang, karena bu Dinar yang megang arisan minggu ini, jadi aku bisa nyogok dia supaya aku yang menang ^^"  
kata hinata sama gak nyambungnya kaya Naruto.

"-_- Bukan itu maksud gue, Su'eb…! Gue nanya malam ini siapa yang menang balap karung?" Kiba nggak nyante. "sabar, Ba. Woles woles ^_^" Lee tenangin Kiba.

"maksud nya Kiba, menurut kalian malam ini siapa yang menang award di panasaran award 2013?" kata Lee.

"oo… ngobrol dong dari tadi." Kata Naruto, Hinata manggut-manggut. "jadi menurut kamu siapa nih yang bakal dapet award?" tanya Kiba mulai nyante.

"hmmm… mungkin Dady Mizwar kali ya. Dia aktingnya bagus."  
"ini bukan acara Panas dalem Award…! Lu bedua belum pernah liat rumah si author terbang ya!" Kiba gak woles. NaruHina kabur, terbang naek elang indosiar.

"sabar, Ba sabar… jangan marah-marah mulu" Lee sama si cameramen tenangin Kiba. "lagian tu orang bikin kesel aja." Kata Kiba sambil nyomot bakwan.  
"udah lah bang lupain aja seleb somplak tadi. Yuk kita ngeliput lagi" kata si cameramen sambil nyomot tempe goreng. "capcussss". Kata Lee nyomot lontong. =.= "tapi sebelum pergi, bayar dulu dong gorengan gue" tiba-tiba abang tukang gorengan ngasih bon. "lu minta gih sama produser kita a.k.a si Author!" kata si Lee. Muke gile si Rock Lee.(-_-)

Lanjut ke selebriti berikutnya.

Selebriti kedua yang menginjakan kaki di red carpet adalah penyanyi legendaries, Jiraya. LeeKi dan si cameramen menghampiri Jiraya. "halo kakek Jiraya?" sapa Lee. "halo? Lu pikir nelpon"  
" (-_-) itu maksudnya menyapa, kek" kata Lee.  
"eh manggilnya jangan kakek dong! Panggil Mas jiraya aja!" kata jiraya ganjen banget. "laa… kakek kan udah tua." Kata Kiba. "muka mas emang tua, tapi jiwa raga Mas masih muda." Kata Jiraya pasang gorilla face. "(-_-) apa dah…!"  
"wah kakek, eh Mas Jiraya mirip sama guru saya, papah Gay" kata Lee cengir sapi. "Mas Jiraya katanya mau perfom ya malam ini?" tanya si cameramen. "lu mau makan gaji gue ya? Tugas nanya-nanya itu gue sama Kiba. Lu diem aja." Kata Lee nggak nyante. "eh maaf Bang, bukannya gitu. Lagian kita di suruh gini-ginian juga nggak di gaji kan sama produser kita ?" kata si cameramen. "kan gue udah kasih sembako buat lo lo pada." Tiba-tiba si author datang trus pergi lagi, mau ngambang. "digaji pake sembako juga lumayan tau." Kata Lee.

**-back to story again-**  
"Mas mau perfom apa malam ini?" tanya Lee mulei serius. "perfom debus. Ya nyanyi lah. Mas kan penyanyi legendaries dari konoha." Jawab jiraya mantap. "Mas mau ngebawain lagu apa?" sekarang Kiba yang nanya. "Mas gak ngebawa lagu. Mas itu mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Judul lagunya 'Butiran Nasi' (butiran debu)." Kata Jiraya.

"MAKSUD GUE JUGA ITU" Kiba mulei darah tinggi lagi. "sabar, Ba." Kata Lee. "mending lo aja deh yang tanya-tanya" Kiba ngedumel.

" O ya katanya perfom mas Jiraya mau berkolaborasi ya? Sama siapa Mas?" sekarang Lee yang nanya. "siapa yang mau aborsi? Mas mau nyanyi duet sama Asyanti. " kata Jiraya nyengir semut.

"laa… siapa yang bilang aborsi?(-_-). Satu pertanyaan lagi,Mas. Kasih bocoran dong soal baju perfom Mas malam ini tuh seperti apa?" tanya Lee kepo.  
"pastinya Amazing banget baju Mas buat ntar malem. Karena lagu Butiran Nasi ini lagu yang sangat mellow, jadi baju yang akan di pakai pun harus cocok dengan lagunya, terlihat sweet, kalem dan lembut, makanya Mas cuci pake Rinso Molto." Kata Jiraya.

"kira-kira tema dari perfom mas ini apa? Kan klo udah tau tema nya, siapa tau kita-kita udah bisa tebak kostum Mas yang katanya Amazing itu seperti apa?^_^" tanya Lee lagi.

"perfom malam ini bertemakan gelandangan." Jawab Jiraya. "loh? Kok gelandangan? Emang mas perfom nya di pertigaan jalan?" kata Lee kaget (berarti bertemakan si author dong) "kan lagu butiran nasi ini menceritakan tentang gelandangan yang mencari butiran nasi, jadi harus sesuai dong sama lagunya." Kata Jiraya sambil ngupil.

"(-_-) o gitu ya Mas. Betul juga sih." Kata Lee 'gue udah bisa bayangin dia make baju apa, baju bolong, sendal jepit dan kumel' kata LeeKi dan si kameramen dalem ati.

Ahirnya wawancara antara LeeKi dan Jiraya sudah selesai. Saatnya Jiraya berfoto.

Beralih pada selebriti ketiga. Kali ini datang dari Grup band Hebi Chibi Chibi (tim Hebi Sasuke) yang di ketuai oleh Sasuke. "mudah-mudahan seleb yang ini nggak ngeselin kaya seleb couple somlak sama orang tua Pea' tadi ya, Lee" doa Kiba. LeeKi beserta si kameramen jegat Hebi "hai Hebi Chibi Chibi…!" sapa Lee

"hai…" kata Hebi barengan "sapa pemirsa di rumah juga dong!" kata Lee "ayo semua, mana semangatnya?" Tanya Sasuke langsung ngambil aba-aba berfose ala Ceribel, "HEBIIII…. Chibi chibi chibi… ha ha ha ha ha ha~"

LeeKi dan penonton yang ada di red carpet langsung tepar karena menghirup aroma terapi dari mulut nista tim Hebi… gambar tipi pun berubah menjadi hitam kelam di karnakan si kameramennya koma, dunia menjadi gelap gulita beberapa menit, listrik padam, internet di seluruh dunia gak konek, author jadi superman,. Ini semua akibat radiasi aroma terapi nya tim Hebi. Bisa dibayangkan kan Genk baunya seperti apa. Hebi Chibi-Chibi pun kabur. Tidak berprikeChidorian (?)

Tapi tiba-tiba muncul beberapa odong-odong, lalu parkir di depan red carpet, odong-odong itu menurunkan segerombol orang dan Ternyata mereka adalah selebriti berikutnya yang akan menginjakkan kaki di red carpet. Mereka boyben papan atas yang sedang naik daun, yang foto-fotonya sering muncul di majalah Trubus, sehingga sangat terkenal di kalangan para petani, siapa lagi klo bukan Super Akatsuki. Penonton berteriak histeris. si cameramen dengan ajaibnya langsung sembuh dari koma nya dan langsung menyorot member Super Akatsuki atu-atu. Begitupun dengan LeeKi yang sudah nggak tepar lagi. Tapi sayangnya Super Akatsuki gak bisa diwawancara karena manajernya, Orochimaru Kusumawijaya tidak memperbolehkan media untuk mewawancarai mereka. Manajer mereka memang pelit. Akan tetapi LeeKi berterimakasih sama Orchim tidak diperbolehkan ngewawancara SA, karena LeeKi udah tau Endangnya akan kaya gimana klo LeeKi wawancara mereka, pasti berahir Gondok Endang trauma dengan sebel-seleb sebelumnya. Makan gaji buta mereka.

Selebriti berikutnya ada beberapa actor dan aktris film layar lebar macem 5kg (5 cm), Menara lima kage, Habibi dan aINO (maksa banget)de el el.

Ada Sai yang pake jas ujan dan tak lupa sepatu boot merk swallow, Tenten pake daster monokurobo. dan layaknya girlband kebanyakan, Kunoichi Generation memakai kostum sekolaan. Mulai dari sakura dan ino yang pake baju sekolaan Tadika Mesra. Tsunade, sizune dan Mei Terumi pake seragam sekola rok panjang, baju panjang dan pake krudung. Kurinei, Anko dan jupe (?) pake rok pendek diatas lutut, dan baju pendek.  
selain itu ada grup band Nedji dengan rambut-rambut kriwilnya.

Tamu berikutnya datang dari band asal korea selatan, FT island. *aaaaarrrggg… andai beneran!* penonton pada histeris kaya babi kesurupan, sehingga LeeKi telpon tim pemburu hantu. Red carpet menjadi horror. Ahirnya Acara pun ditutup dengan tidak elit.

**Narasi si LeeKi**  
Lee : nah begitulah liputan seputar red carpet panasaran award 2013, Walaupun berahir dengan gaje endang (-_-). Jangan lupa untuk memvoting idolamu di websait panasaran award 2013, di . (alai banget).  
Kiba : Dan saksikan malam penganugerahan panasaran award 2013, malam ini jam 00:00 hanya di SCTV (Sasori Cetarmembahana TeleVision)

LeeKi : Satu Untuk Berdua~"

**TBC (ToBi kontinut)**

**Ceriwis lewat**

Shikamru : berasaan dari chap 1 ampe chap 2, adegan gue ke jamban mulu. Ntar gue dikira hobi ee. *nyomot goreng pisang*  
Author : buahahahahaha *ketawa ala voldmort

Shikamaru : -_- *lempar jamban*

sebelumnya makasih ya buat reader yang keceh-keceh dan gahol-gahol yang udah review fic ini. Gue jadi sangat terhura. T_T, ternyata fic iseng ini ada yang baca. Chap berikutnya adalah Chap endang, genk. *nyomot risol

**Review ya, Der *orang utan face **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : gue ngaku deh, Masashi bukanlah papah angkat gue, tapi Mamah angkat gue… *plakkk*  
a/n : malam penganugrahan panasaran award 2013. Chapter endang.  
warning : ooc, iseng aja, no fighting, no ninja, no smoking.**

**-ngambang dulu sebelum baca-**

panasaran award  
chap 3  
"malam penganugrahan panasaran award"

Suatu malam di rumah Shikamaru, tepatnya di ruang tipinya. Seperti biasanya tipi menyala tanpa ada orang yang nonton. Karena pemilik tipi sedang ritual di jamban. Sebagai seorang Jambaner (fans jamban) Shikamaru nggak pernah melewatkan aktivitas rutinnya ini.  
Shikamaru : Author mah pea' *boker face*

Beralih ke tipi.

Acara Panasaran Award 2013 telah mulai, music baghround menyambar kesana kemari. Terlihatlah sebuah stage yang cetar membahana. Stage yang sangat mahal dan canggih, melebihin stage konser SMTown ina. Lighthing nya lebih keren dari Lighting MC Queen car (?) KacaUU… silau loh genk… *apa banget dah -_-*

Disisi lain, tribunan orang sudah hadir di studio dan menduduki tikar-tikar dan karpet yang sudah di sediakan. Ini studio apa tempat tahlilan?

Acara pertama diisi oleh aksi panggung Super Akatsuki Feat Super Junior yang menyanyikan lagu Mr. Gak Mua Repot (Mr. Simple), perfom Kunoichi Generation yang menyenyikan lagu The Boys versi bahasa Padang, dan aksi sulap dari pak Tarno.

Acara berikutnya yaitu pengumuman pemenang award dari berbagai kategori yang akan dibacakan oleh artis-artis papan penggilesan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara narrator pria yang serem macem di chapter 1.

"**pria tampan ini sangat terkenal dengan rambut coklat panjangnya yang indah dan berkilau ala sampo sunsilk Thomas Taw, yang aktingnya sangat bagus di dunia perfilman dan pesinetronan konoha, sehingga tidak heran klo film dan sinetron sudah banyak dia bintangi. Dan tak kalah hebatnya dengan artis wanita pemain sinetron yang satu ini, mari kita sambit… Neji Hyuuga dan NiKIBA Willy…"**

Penonton tepok kaki saat Neji dan NiKIBA naik ke atas stage.

"selamat malam" sapa Neji dan NiKIBA  
"malam…" jawab penonton yang unyu-unyu.  
"Neji deg degan ya berdiri di samping aku?" kata NiKIBA senyum komodo.  
"iya, gue takut dimakan lu" Neji merinding disco.  
"ah Neji pinter acting ya, mentang-mentang artis sinetron" NiKIBA jadi ganjen gegara di tinggal Go Diego Go pergi ke rumah Dora. Sepanjang acara Neji Cuma zikiran  
"ngomong-ngomong soal sinetron, kita akan ngumumin pemenang award dari kategori sinetron termukegile. Dan ini dia nominasinya"

Nominasi :  
1. Kupinang Kau dengan Biscuit  
2. Tukang Ramen Naik Haji  
3. Tendangan Si Madara  
4. Kisame Sudah Dekat  
5. Tobi yang Sengaja Ditukar

"dan pemenang award untuk kategori sinetron termukegile adalah…"  
Ttukang Ramen Naik Haji" penonton tepok jari, pemeran sinetron tukang ramen naik haji pun naik ke atas stage untuk mendapatkan piala dan sembako.

Iklan

Dulu dipipi saya ada tai lalatnya  
setelah berobat ke klinik Tongfang  
dipipi saya ada tai kebo nya,  
terimakasih klinik Tongfang…

Iklan end

Suara narrator muncul lagi. **"mari kita sumbat Ino dan Spongebob Kotakpants…"** penonton tepok jidat. Ino dan Spongebob memasuki stage.

"selamat malam…!" sapa Ino dan Spongebob.  
"selamat pagi…" jawab penonton yang somplak-somplak.  
Ino : Mbob suka nonton kartun?  
Mbob : pake banget Kak  
Ino : luar binasa… suka nonton kartun apa?  
Mbob : nonton kartunnya Kak Ino dan kawan-kawan itu loh, Chibi Naruko Chan.  
Ino : *itu Maruko -_-  
Mbob : kita mau umumin pemenang award dari kategori Kartun Tergaje nih. Are you ready kid?  
penonton : ayey… Captain  
Mbob : I can't hear you?  
penonton : AYEY… CAPTAIN *toa mode on  
Ino : -_- apa banget dah ni orang-orang. Ini dia nominasi dari kategori Kartun Tergaje.

Nominasi :  
1. uPEIN dan iPEIN dan Kawan-Kawan  
2. TOBI and JerrYA  
3. Detektiv KONAN  
4. Penguin of MADARAskar  
5. SAKURA-kura Ninja

"dan pemenang kategori Kartun Tergaje adalah…." Harap tunggu 6 tahun…  
"uPEIN dan iPEIN dan Kawan-Kawan"  
penonton tepok pundak, pemain kartun uPEIN dan iPEIN dan Kawan-Kawan naik ke atas panggung.

uPEIN : kita orang na ucap terimakasih pada Opah, Kak Ros, Cegung Yasmin, dan kawan-kawan. Kita orang dah menang. Saye na menangis… *nangis terbahak-bahak  
iPEIN: bener… bener… bener… *ikutan nangis  
penonton : hayo hayo anak orang dinangisin~

iklan

Luwak white coffie  
Sasuke : Luwak white coffie paling pas buat ku, pas buat goreng pisang, pas buat bakwan, pas buat risol.  
Sakura : Luwak white coffie teman ngambang ku setiap hari.  
Naruto : Luwak white coffie gak bikin kembung dan cekung.

iklan end

acara masih berlanjut dengan perfom luar tak biasa yang dimulai dari Super Akatsuki yang menyanyikan lagu SASORy sori, perfom Syakurani yang menyanyikan lagu Susuatuh.

perfom pengundang maut berahir, saatnya ganti ke acara pengumuman award lagi. Kali ini dari kategori Film Tersomplak yang akan di bacakan oleh Minato dan Dian SAStrORIwidodo.

"selamat siang…" sapa Minato dan Dian  
"selamat sore" sahut penonton yang gak kalah pea'  
"gak usah lama-lama nunggu, karena takut keburu Negara Api menyerang. Kita lihat nominasi kategori Film Tersomplak."

Nominasi:  
**1. Milly dan Zetsu**  
-trailer-  
Milly : kamu tuh gak jelas, Zetsu… aku tuh maunya yang jelas-jelas aja. Kamu tuh terlalu abu-abu buat aku *mata berkaca nako, mau mewek  
Zetsu : somplak lu, kulit gue item putih bukan abu-abu. Lu kira cinta abu-abu *nggak nyante  
Milly : macem tempat nyebrang dong…  
Zetsu : lo gue, en-dang…!  
-trailer end-

**2. Ada Apa dengan Gaara**  
-trailer-  
Terlihat Gaara sedang berada di bandara, menunggu pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Amerika. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang gadis bernama Cinta muncul dengan membawa sebuah surat. mereka saling bertatap muka kemudian mereka berpelukan.  
Cinta : Gaara…  
Gaara : ya Cinta… *mandang dengan mesra  
Cinta : pesawat kamu udah terbang  
Gaara : *what the jamban* woiii… gue ketinggalan…! *ngejar pesawat pake odong-odong -_-  
-trailer end-

**3. Ketika Cinta Berkunai**  
-trailer-  
Adegan kecil di film KCB  
Kakashi : ya sudah saya pamit dulu ya… *towaf menuju taxi (tau kan adegan pas pertama kali Azzam ketemu sama Anna)  
Tsunade : namanya siapa, Mas? *treak dari trotoar  
Kakashi : Sutisna… *treak juga  
Tsunade : Sutisna… *bisiknya  
-trailer end-

**4. Surat Kecil Dari Kisame**  
-trailer-  
Kisame : *udah hampir sekarat* aku ingin seperti Sirius yang slalu bersinar terang di hatimu  
Papa Kisame : Sirius? Sirius anak komplek mana?  
Kisame : Papah udik banget sih. Masa gak tau  
Papa Kisame : ooo… Sirius yang di film Harry Potter?  
Kisame : bukan, Pap  
Papa Kisame : ooo… Sirius yang Band itu ya  
Kisame : *sakaratul maut*  
-trailer end-

**5. Laskar Shinobi**  
-trailer-  
Bu Mus : Laskar Shinobi, ayo pulang…!  
Laskar Shinobi : iya Bu…  
-trailer end- *what the jamban?*

"dan pemenang dari kategori Film Tersomplak adalah…  
" kata Dian SAStrORI  
"jawabannya~" kata Minato ala Andre Taudiri. Penonton timpugin sendal jepit.  
"pemenangnya adalah… Ada Apa Dengan Gaara…" penonton tepok nyamuk yang emang pada saat itu Negara Nyamuk sedang menyerang, apalagi studio gak di pasang Hit Magic.

Para pemeran AADG naik ke atas stage untuk mengambil piala, sembako dan hadiah tiket liburan ke Rt 07 Rw 03.

36 tahun kemudian, sampailah pada penghujung acara. Semua pengumuman award dari berbagai kategori telah di umumkan, saatnya pembagian besek. *beneran mirip tahlilan*  
panasaran award 2013 di tutup dengan perfom luar binasa dari Kunoichi Generation feat PSY yang menyanyikan lagu Oppa Ngambang Style. #penonton pada tauran

Dan author kasih list pemenang-pemenang award di Panasaran award 2013 ini yang gak Author certain di atas, agar para Reader nggak panasaran. Cusss

Kategori Reality Show Terbaik : "Tukar Uke"

Kategori Infotainment Terbaik : "SelebriTAKA"

Kategori Berita Terbaik : "Rempongtase"

Kategori Band Terbaik : "KoNOAH"

Kategori Boyband Terbaik : "Hitz Elektric"

Kategori Girlband Terbaik : "Wonder Banci"

Kategori Penyanyi Terbaik : "Killer Bee"

Kategori Chef Terbaik : "Mama nya Author"

Kategori Hero Terbaik : "Ultra Man"

Kategori Couple Terbaik : "Spongebob dan Patrick"  
Kategori Actor Terbaik : "jacky Chan"  
Kategori Aktris Terbaik : "Eliza Townberry" (?)  
Kategori Orang Terkuat : "Agung Hercules"  
Kategori Orang Tersakti : "Masashi Kisimoto"

Endang.

Acara ini disponsori oleh:  
Cat Tembok Dana PEIN  
INOkia  
TEMARImas  
MITO

Author : endangnya gak jelas. Maaf gozaimasu…! #pundung# saya pantas di lempari Djumroh sama Reader. T_T

No ceriwis, no ngambang!

Salam cenat cenut  
Author.


End file.
